Ragnarok: Twilight of the Gods
by Asgardian Forerunner
Summary: The Heroic Age Finale: An era ends! Sequel to the Mighty Avengers. The end approaches to the gods, and not even Thor is strong enough to prevent it. Join the Avatar's Avengers as they help the Golden Avenger save Asgard. Will Thor and Korra triumph over fate itself or will the endless cycle repeat itself once more?
1. Prologue

_**RAGNAROK **_– Prologue

* * *

In the beginning, there was nothing except the universe. One of the first beings that came out of the primordial goo of creation was Ymir, the cosmic giant. As the first Asgardian, he wandered the universe for ages.

Odin and his brothers, Villi and Ve, slayed the primordial giant and use his bones to create the mountains and rocks, used his brains to make the clouds above and his skull as the greatest mountain in Nidavellir, Ymir-Skull.

As Asgard was threatened from all flanks by her enemies, All-Father Odin ordered the dwarves Eitri, Buri and Brok to make him a weapon that he would wield to defend the Golden Realm. The forces that it took to make the mold of the hammer was difficult, the core of a star was used to create it. For Mjolnir, the hammer itself, the mystical metal Uru was used to make the hammer. The process could not be made in a mere furnace; the cosmos itself was used to be the forge. The forgery shook the heavens and earth, fireballs of the super-hot melting metal fell onto Midgard, killing several beasts and leaving room for man.

The result was the most powerful weapon created in all of existence, Mjolnir. After it came out of the mold, Odin blessed the hammer with his Odinpower, making the already powerful hammer invincible and almighty. But the mold couldn't be destroyed, the dwarf smiths tried everything to destroy the powerful mold but they could not.

Now, the dwarves ventured out of Ymir-Skull with the Mold of Mjolnir, in order to throw into the sea of space from where it came. But when they crossed the bridge that separated Nidavellir and Asgard, the ground shook. The dwarves did not know what was going on, but they held to the still beating mold of the hammer that had been also blessed with the Odinforce so long ago. The bridge began to break and Buri fell through a hole that appeared beneath his feet. Brok tried to grab him but could not save him, but as the result of extending his right arm to grab the falling Buri, the weight shifted. The dwarves fell into the river below along with the sacred mold.

The mold began to vaporize the water and all that was in it. Nothing was left.

Meanwhile in Asgard, in the throne room of the All-Father, now the throne room of Thor, a lone Loki sat on the holy throne. As there was no Odin and no Thor who occupied the seat, Loki looked at the nine worlds through the powers of the throne. This was how Odin maintained a watchful eye on all the nine worlds.

Loki looked at the world of Midgard, how happy they looked and how oblivious were they to the gods who saved them from the wrath of Surtur two months ago. How could Thor mingle with these mortals? Loki did not care, but he wandered the patience of the God of Thunder now All-Father. He looked how the Avatar patrolled the human city with her team, the Avengers. It looked like they all followed her and man of Iron's orders, interesting. Loki grew bored quite quickly of the mortals and decided to look at the other worlds.

His attention was caught by a dead river in the frontier with Nidavellir, several skeletons of dead fishes and of three small bodies could be seen. But what attracted Loki was a mold in the middle of the dead river. Loki wondered what a mold it was, it was huge and it looked mighty, bursting with confined energies. Then he thought this had to be it, the mold that spawned the hammer of his dear brother. What other reason would the dwarves bring out such powerful mold? Loki now knew what to do, and what he was going to do was going to bring all of Asgard to its knees.

But the only way he could do so was to…begin the Twilight of the Gods.


	2. Darkest of Days

Chapter 1 – Darkest of Days

* * *

**Ymir-Skull, Nidavellir, Asgard**

"The smiths of Nidavellir…" The Mighty Thor began saying, the Lord of Asgard himself had come to Nidavellir to give his consiliences to the dwarves. They had lost three great warrior smiths. "…thy work has not only saved Asgard but many worlds."

"Thy creation has saved every mortal man, woman and child. Rest in peace, great kings of Nidavellir." Thor said. "I give this monument to the great people of Nidavellir, in remembrance to the greatests of smiths in the nine worlds."

The Asgardians were present for the ceremony among them was: Thor, Lord of Asgard; Balder, God of Light; The Warriors Three; Sif, Goddess of War; Amor, The Enchantress; and several other warriors.

Then, suddenly, the ground shook. They all panicked, nothing could shake the interior of Ymir-Skull.

"What is going on?!" Balder asked.

"Something is causing the ground to tremble beneath our feet, but it does not originate from the ground." Thor said. "It comes from the outside of the mountain."

Thor led the Asgardians outside the mountain, leaving the dwarves secured inside of the Ymir-Skull. Thor was astonished at what he saw; the bright blue skies were now replaces by a storm of unknown origin. Out of the clouds came a green lightning bolt which stroke down to the Asgardians, primarily Thor.

The Lord of Asgard was stricken with the bolt, he was puzzled and dizzy. How could a bolt of electricity hurt him, the Thunder God?

"Everyone!?" Thor screamed.

"We are fine." Hogun said.

"Not all of us." Balder said as held someone. "Amora has died from the power of the bolt that caught Thor."

"Look!" Sir yelled as she pointed at something that came from the mountains. A ship, a fling ship, Niffleheir, the ship of the nails of the dead from Hel, from within it Utgard-Loki, Fenris, Ulik and Loki laughed at the wounded Asgardians.

"The Niffleheir…it cannot be!" Fandral yelled.

"Puny Asgardians, thou time has come!" Loki said as he raised a hammer into the air, it looked like an exact replica of Mjolnir.

"Loki…thy dare to strike us and kill many of our own!?" Volstagg screamed. Loki looked at him, then pointed his hammer towards him and blasted a powerful bolt of dark energy at the voluminous Asgardian.

Thor jumped in between and blocked the strike with Mjolnir.

"I do not know how you got that hammer but I will…" Thor said but he was interrupted.

"Oh, I am not the only one with a new toy." Loki said. Then out of the ship, came jumping the giant, the wolf and the troll. They all wielded Uru hammers, some looked different than others, but were hammers nonetheless.

"How!?" Thor asked surprise.

"Impressed brother? Now you are not the special one anymore." Loki said.

The beasts charged at the Lord of the Golden Realm, they attacked him. Uru hammers hit the god of thunder. Ulik, king of the trolls changed his attention from Thor to Sif, who was helping Balder remove the wounded. The troll king went to kill the Vanir, Balder spotted the beast. He shot a beam of hard light through his sword, the Sword of Frey and landed on the beast. But he was too late, for Ulik had already done the damage.

"Lady Sif!" Balder and the Warriors Three yelled, Volstagg went to see what had happened to the Lady Sif. He moved her; she was in a lot of pain. Her right arm had been chopped off by Ulik's teeth.

"Sif!?" Thor said, he moved his head to see what had happened, he saw that his childhood friend had been brutally attacked. "LOKI!"

Thor attacked, he was now pissed. But Fenris and Utgard-Loki defensed the ship, Ulik joined them. Thor nonetheless charged into the attack. He raised Mjolnir high into the air, and so did the others with their replicas. The hammers hit.

The energies released by the impact of the hammers were tremendous, it was like as if a second sun had shined on the land. Balder created a hard light shield with his hands; his divine power protected those who were still standing. The light and power were too strong; Balder's shield began to crack. And so it did, luckily the energies had already dispersed.

They raised their heads in order to look for Thor; they noticed that Ymir-Skull had been leveled to pieces. The impact of the Uru hammers had been powerful enough to destroy the mythical mountain and the land beyond it. The end of the dwarves had come.

In the middle of the crated kneeled Thor, his combat vest, helmet and cape had been torn off. The villains had been thrown around, but still they lived. Balder noticed something shining, and Thor was looking at it.

"By Odin's beard…" Was the only thing that Balder heard from Thor, the hammer of the gods, Mjolnir, was broken. Pieces of it littered the burned ground; the impact had been too much for the holy hammer to take. The head of the mallet had a huge section destroyed, and the vital energies that gave it birth could be seen coming out of it.

"Aww…poor little Thor lost his little toy?" Loki said, he had protected himself and the death ship with his powerful magic. "Well, I still have mine."

Loki raised his replica Mjolnir into the air and concentrated his mighty magicks through it, it was his own version of a God Blast. He aimed the hammer at Thor.

"Good bye, brother." Loki said, he looked at Thor and smiled. He shot the tremendous blast at the Thunder God; the intense energy burned a hole through the earth. The Warriors Three and Balder scattered, as they were almost hit with the blast's radius.

All that was left was a gigantic hole in the middle, no signs of the God of Thunder. Loki laughed, he had finally done it. Years of humiliation and hatred had finally paid off, Thor was now dead and the Asgardians now were hopeless to stop him. He aimed his sights now towards Alfheim and Valhalla.

* * *

**The Sea, Asgard**

Thor had blown deep into the seas that were below Asgard and Nidavellir. He was floating in the waters, he wondered on what had happened.

'Asgard…my friends…father…my people, I have..failed.' Thor thought. 'No…I can't..I have the duty as king to lead them!'

As he began to regain confidence, a gigantic shape approached his unmoving body. It swam through the waters as if it was a fish, but a fish it was not. The Midgard Serpent had come to finally due its destiny, to kill Thor. But Thor noticed, he avoided the jaws of the serpent and grabbed onto its head.

'I can't let my friends down, my father down, and my brothers!' Thor thought, then he got an idea. 'That's it my brothers, my brothers from Midgard!'

Thor swung his broken hammer, releasing the still beating energies inside. He still held to the to the serpent as he opened a portal.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

A fire burned high inside a building in the city, a team of the Waterbending Healers was dispatched to control the odd fire. They couldn't hold it off, the building continued to burn. Then, two Avengers appeared, The Invincible Iron Man and The Avatar.

Iron Man rushed flew straight into the building as Korra created a water bubble that protected her from the flames. Iron Man rescued a pair of little kids from the fire while Korra tried to contain the flames.

"Here, stay here with the waterbenders." Iron Man told the kids.

"It's not working, the fire…it can't be bend!" Korra yelled.

"That's rather odd." Iron Man said as he tried to bend it, it didn't work.

Then suddenly, water started to flood everywhere inside the building, it began to come out the windows with force. Korra and Iron Man moved away from it, the water still flowed.

"Strange, this is salt water. But we are yards away from the bay." Korra said as she looked at the water.

Then suddenly a gigantic head of a snake came flying through the building, smashing into the street. Everyone were shocked, the waterbenders had no idea what was happening.

"Is that…" Iron Man said as he glided on the air.

"That's the Midgard Serpent, Thor told me about it." Korra said as she approached towards the head. "It looks dead."

Then she saw someone on top of it, the man fell onto the ground. Korra recognized who he was, she was shocked. Iron Man landed next to her. Thor moved his head to look at them.

"Avengers…Assemble." Thor said before he passed out.


	3. Brothers In Arms

Chapter 2 – Brothers In Arms

* * *

**Fields of Freya, Asgard**

The once beautiful forest, the forest that would never die or suffer from cold weather, was now dead. Trees were leafless, their carcasses lay on the ground, and the bodies of the animals could be seen. Bones were scattered everywhere. It had been two days since Loki had initiated Ragnarok. Four individuals could be seen walking through the dead forest.

"Where are we?" The Captain asked.

"We are a couple of kilometers away from Valhalla; we are on the field of Freya, named after my mother." Thor said, his eyes fell on the dead forest, he hoped that his mother would be okay. "I am sorry, my hammer can't teleport us as accurately as it once did."

"Don't worry Thor, we can take a hike." Korra said.

"This is strange, you told us that the seasons in Asgard are like the ones in Earth, then why is it winter?" Iron Man asked.

"Loki must've gotten his hands on the Casket of Ancient Winters and released the Coldest Winter of All." Thor responded.

They kept walking through the forest following Thor; they weren't sure what they were going. They had been in Asgard just once and had just seen the ports next to the Sea of Space. Iron Man was still puzzled, was this divine realm or an extra dimensional realm?

"There, Valhalla's Gates." Thor said as he pointed towards the great gates of the halls of the slain. The walls had been brought down, an invasion had happened. "By Odin's Eye."

* * *

**Valhalla, Asgard**

The four entered, bodies of trolls and warriors littered the ground, the stench of war could be felt everywhere. Korra almost vomited from the smell of dead bodies and ash, but she held her stomach as she cleaned the air via airbending.

"The Einherjar and The Asgardian Protective Guard…warriors of Valhalla…all dead." Thor said, he places his hand on his face. He felt really horrible…he was their king and he had failed them.

"Thor?" Korra asked.

"I'll be okay." Thor answered. They walked forward, they tried to look for anyone still breathing.

"Over there." The Captain said as he pointed towards something moving inside a cabin. Iron Man moved to see what it was; he moved the dead bodies from the destroyed front entrance and walked in. He walked back out holding a child. He was easily twelve years old, by Asgardian standard he was still but an infant.

"This is the horror of war." The Captain said as he took the child from Iron Man.

"Tell me, child, who attacked Valhalla?" Thor asked.

"It was Ulik's Trolls, they attacked." The Child responded.

"Don't be foolish child, Trolls don't slay Gods." Thor said.

"It wasn't the trolls; they came first and were easily defeated. It was Loki, Fenris and Utgard, they did this!" The child said. Then suddenly a gigantic hand ripped through the walls of the cabin.

"Who calls my name?!" Utgard exclaimed as he easily ripped the ceiling from the cabin.

"Brother, I see that you still live." Loki said as he stood on Utgard's shoulder. He focused his eyes on the Avengers. "And I see that you've brought the mortals here to help thee."

"Loki, you shall pay!" Thor yelled, Loki just looked at him and then laughed.

"Hahahahah, the little Thunder God and his broken toy, what a hilarious sight." Loki said. "Fenris, end them."

A man-looking wolf came out from the giant's hand, it held a replica of Mjolnir but at its left head was a fang. The Fenris Wolf growled its eyes red with bloodlust. He had been freed by Loki so he could accomplish his destiny in Ragnarok. Utgard let the leash on Ulik off, the king of the trolls then stood beside Fenris.

"Avengers Attack!" The Captain yelled, and then they all charged into the attack. Iron Man combated the giant. The Captain tried to yield of Ulik while Korra tamed the Fenris Wolf. The God of Thunder would face the God of Mischief. The child hid nearby, he held to his hammer necklace.

Korra avoided the strikes from Fenris' Fang Hammer, the mallet made Mjolnir look tiny by comparison but it did not pack the divine powers as it. Korra delivered a blast of air into the wolf's head, sending it back a little but it only seemed to make it angrier. It roared and charged at the Avatar with greater ferocity, she sent in bolts of lightning in order to hinder the wolf's movements. It worked. The bolt seemed to cause it harm and then Korra earthbended the ground below the wolf and smashed it into Fenris.

The Captain resisted Ulik's Uru punches, the troll king wielded uru knuckles and use them to strike the Captain's shield. The Captain resisted, and then counter attacked the monster and delivered a mighty strike with his shield onto Ulik's jaw. But it seemed not to hurt him, he just smiled. The Captain didn't know what to do; normal strikes seemed to do nothing. The troll king punched the Captain, made him fly through the air and into a wall. The child hid behind some of the crates next to the Captain.

"Iron is bad for trolls." The child said as he gave the Captain his hammer necklace, the Captain smiled.

The Captain rushed at the troll, he avoided the attacks of Ulik, ducked from his uru fists. Ulik roared in frustration, The Captain took advantage of his and drove his fist right into his throat. The monster bit the Captain's arm, but the plan was done. The iron hammer necklace was now inside the monster's throat, The Captain forced his arm off from the monster's maw, his glove armor was destroyed but his arm was still fine. Ulik fell onto the ground, he was now dead of iron poisoning, deadly to trolls.

Iron Man flew from Utgard's hammer attacks. He threw fire balls at the giant, it burned his skin. Utgard roared in pain, and then the Captain threw his shield into his stomach. The shield's strike blew the air out of the giant; Iron Man took the chance to smash the giant's face with a mighty strike. The giant fell onto the ground, into the derelict houses below.

"Brother, relent!" Loki yelled. Fenris escaped from his rocky cage and jumped over Korra and went to help his father.

"I don't need my hammer to beat thee!" Thor screamed as he began to punch both Loki and Fenris at the same time. Several combined strikes to gut, the head and face were given. The Might Thor's natural strength forced Loki and Fenris at the same time.

"Grrr…" Loki was furious, he cleaned the blood coming from his nose and mouth and swung his replica hammer, and he ran away knowing that he could not beat Thor. Fenris saw his father leave, running away. The Captain approached him.

"Boo." The Captain said, Fenris saw how he had killed Ulik, and was scared of the Captain. The Fenris Wolf ran away as well. They reunited after the fight.

"You okay?" Korra asked the wounded Captain.

"I had worse." The Captain said.

"That some good armor Cap." Iron Man said as he looked at the injury.

"That's good coming from you." The Captain said.

"Is that music?" Korra asked. Music and chanting was heard from the other side of Valhalla. The Four Avengers moved through the wrecked Asgardian streets until they saw a group of people chanting…mourning.

"It's our King!" Brunnhilde, the Valkyrie, said once she spotted Thor.

"What is going on?" Thor asked as the remaining Einherjar moved to allow him access. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Korra asked Iron Man.

"I don't know." Iron Man answered.

Thor collapsed into his knees; there was an armored body over shields that were a makeshift table. That body was of Thor's younger brother, he who has saved Midgard before. He who led the Asgardians into battle, he who commands the sunlight with his own will. Balder is dead.

Herokin the Barbarian stepped forward; he held something in his hand.

"My lord…we were taken by surprised. The trolls attacked while we were preparing…they all wielded this…" Herokin showed the arrow to Thor, it was a golden arrow that had mistletoe in its back, the only thing that could harm the God of Light. "…and the golden one fell."

Balder's death is the harbinger of Ragnarok. The end could now not be prevented or delayed, it was now a given. Thor knew this; the end of the Gods was now approaching. He stood up.

"Is that…" Korra said.

"Aye." Thor plainly responded, he turned towards the other Avengers. "Avengers, my brothers in arms, I am afraid that there is nothing more you can do here."

"No Thor, we stay." The Captain said.

"Yeah, we stick together." Iron Man added. "We can assemble the others."

"I appreciate thee, but I can't let you die here, on these forgotten lands." Thor said, he looked at his people. "Our end approaches and I would never forgive myself if thy stayed."

"Wait Thor!" Iron Man said.

"Thor!" The Captain yelled. It was too late, Thor had raised his broken hammer high, and used a bit of the Odinpower he has to teleport them back to Midgard.

"Korra…" Thor said as he turned around.

"You might've taken them back to Earth but don't even dare to take me back." Korra said, defiantly. "I am staying here, with you."

Thor smiled; he knew that unlike the others, she was more…decisive with her decisions.

"Thank you…" Thor said, he then turned around once more to his people. "People of Asgard, a prince, a god…a warrior has fallen."

"Let's honor his memory, the memory of Balder The Brave! Let me lead thee to the end of us, to the greatest battle that will shake heavens and earth! We shall go to Ragnarok and brig honor back to our land!" Thor yelled. All of the Asgardians cheered, their king shall lead them into battle one last time.

Korra didn't know what to think, she just heard Thor say that he will lead them into death. The only one not cheering was her, the end was now nigh. She only hoped that she could find a way to prevent it in time…she wouldn't let Thor die once again.


	4. Exodus

Chapter 3 – Exodus

* * *

It had been days since Thor had returned to Asgard and had found Balder, dead. He had rounded up the last Asgardians in order to go around the other seven worlds for allies. Loki's army was huge, fill with Storm and Frost Giants, Dark Elves and the Fire Demons. He had sent Brunnhilde back to the realm of the Valkyries in order to prepare it if Loki dared to attack it head on.

Thor had given his fur red cape to Korra, who unlike other Asgardians, was more vulnerable to the Asgardian Winter. The Avatar rode with Thor, on top of the mythical horse, Sleipnir. It had eight legs and could trouble across eight ways across eight dimensions.

* * *

**Alfheim, Asgard**

Thor and the rest arrived at Alfheim, home of the Light Elves. It had been ravaged, arrows adorned the snowy ground, and bodies littered the forest. A statue of Frigga, mother of Thor, had a hole in it and light could be seen from the inside. Thor and Korra got from Sleipnir, and walked through the snow. Korra was thankful that she had brought her fur boots.

"Who is out there?" A voice was heard from the outside.

"It is I, Thor." Thor responded. "Come out friend."

"Lies, my lord Thor died in battle long ago!" The voice responded.

"Nay, I am here." Thor said.

"I will rip out your tongue for…" A skinny Volstagg came out from the hole with Hogun's mace and Fandral's sword. "…milord."

"Volstagg…" Thor said smiling.

"I am sorry my lord, I…I…" Volstagg said.

"Stand up, and look at me." Thor ordered, Volstagg stood up. " What happened after Ymir-Skull was destroyed?"

"We got separated from brave Balder, but managed to come to Alfheim. But as soon as we arrive, Loki and his ship arrived. We lost Lady Sif…I do not know where she is." Volstagg said. "Grim Hogun and Dashing Fandral fell…along with all the mighty light elves."

Thor now had now lost more brothers…the end was indeed nigh. There was only one thing that he could do…attack.

"Here, Volstagg the Thin." Thor said as he took out a uru hammer out of his belt, it almost looked like Mjolnir, except the design was corrupted with spikes. "It should fare better with thee."

"Where did thy got this?" Volstagg asked.

"We stumble onto the realm of the trolls, their new king had this. It seems like Loki is going hammer frenzy with his allies." Thor said. "Come my friend, we are taking this fight to the evil Loki."

"Of course my king." Volstagg said.

Korra hadn't said a thing when Thor encountered Volstagg, in all honesty she didn't know the guy. But when she saw him, she almost gasped. She had seen him before; he was the big and jolly looking fellow, now his joy and big body had been drained away from him. Korra hopped on Sleipnir, behind Thor, she held onto him.

They left Alfheim and headed towards the realm of the Valkyries and re-group. On the way, Volstagg couldn't help but notice how the girl behind his king held onto him. Her tanned arms around his waist, but not in a friendly manner, but in a more…

"Lord Thor?" Volstagg asked as he rode on his horse.

"Yes?" Thor responded.

"Why is the mortal riding with thee?" Volstagg asked.

"Thou don't remember the Avatar?" Thor responded with another question, he was smiling. Korra wasn't sure if she should speak and answered Volstagg's question herself, but she was curious of what Thor was going to say.

"I do, it's just that…" Volstagg said. "… It's unusual to see a god like thyself with a mere mortal."

"Volstagg, only because thy art my friend I haven't brought a lightning bolt on thee." Thor responded. Volstagg and Korra were both surprised by the answer. "The Avatar is no mere mortal, you should know that but there is another reason." Now Korra was curious.

"While I was in Midgard, exiled by All-Father Odin…I learned two things that immortals like us take for granted." Thor said. "Life and Love."

"Life and Love?" Volstagg asked.

"Aye, Odin taught me how to live and act like a mortal, to act with humility even if I am god. But The Avatar…Korra taught me mortal love, something we Asgardian Gods seem to forget." Thor continued. Volstagg now understood what Lord Thor was saying, he smiled and turned his head back to the road ahead, satisfied with his Lord's answer and reason.

"Did I now?" Korra asked playfully. Thor smiled, even in the end did he find haven with the Avatar and he was thankful for that, very much.

* * *

**Vanaheim, Asgard**

The realm of the Vanir, the sister race of the Aesir and home to both gods and Valkyries. As All-Father, Thor had access to this realm as well as any other. They were nearing the gigantic walls of the second capital of Asgard and only one remaining for Asgardian Golden City was now lost. The battle group of Asgardians came out of the deep forest the connected Alfheim and Vanaheim and beheld a battle in progress. It seemed that Loki had sent his forces of giants and trolls and dark elves to take the last remaining bastion of God Warriors. Luckily, Thor had already sent Brunnhilde to rally the elite Valkyries in case of battle, a wise decision.

"Asgardians attack!" Volstagg yelled, he sped with his horse taking down dozens of beasts with his hammer. The other Asgardian warriors followed suit, taking out their swords and lifting their shields.

Thor and Korra hopped off Sleipnir, they both ran to were the others were fighting at. Brunnhilde, the Valkyrie, came out of the gigantic citadel inside the city, riding on a Pegasus. She yelled commands and battle cries as she slashed the giants with her sword, the Dragonfang. Suddenly, a blast of energy hit her and her Pegasus; they both fell on to the battle raging below. Thor and Korra turned to see who had brought Brunnhilde down. It was Durok the Destructor, the last remaining troll of power. This monster was stronger than Ulik or Utgard combined, and is capable of setting cities ablaze.

Thor wanted to avenge his friend's fall, so he jumped into the offensive, against Durok. Korra had been bending rock walls and ice weapons for the Asgardians. Aiding them in all she could, but when she Thor charging at the monster, she became a little worried. From behind the monster, a sword ripped through his abdomen, the Dragonfang. Thor was surprised, it had not injured him much since Trolls are pretty tough but who would have done that?

The Lady Sif had appeared behind Durok, she kicked the sword deeper into his abdomen. Durok screamed in pain as the magical sword ripped through his internal organs. Thor took the change to strike the troll with mighty strikes. Durok then retaliated, took the sword out of his gut and threw it aside. Grabing Sif by the hair and throwing her at Thor, then the Thunder God realized that she was missing an arm. Durok charged at them, with hatred in his eyes. Thor moved Sif aside, putting her out of harm's way and launched himself at Durok.

"DOWN BEAST!" Thor yelled as he began to unleash a barrage of strikes at Durok. The troll delivered punches to the Lord of Asgard as well. "Long have a depended on Mjolnir, but now I realize that it is but a tool!"

"The real power is within me, and now I understand! Feel the power of the GOD OF THUNDER!" Thor yelled as he unleashed his divine power, unchanneled and unrestraint. The blast blinded all in the battle field.

After the lights began to die out, a dead Durok laid in the snowy ground. Thor stood triumphant, but his uniform and armor had been burned off, leaving his chest bare. "Not so strong now…eh?" Thor said with a tired voice, he had unleashed his awesome power with no restrictions.

The other giants and beasts had retreated in horror; they had been scared off by the Thunder God's power. The Asgardians cheered in victory for this realm had been saved. Korra and Sif ran towards Thor, who was barely able to walk. They both grabbed Thor by each arm and helped him walk away when suddenly a massive being fell down in front of them.

"Leaving so soon uncle?" The beast said.

"Oh no…" Korra said.

"I've just arrived." It was The Fenris Wolf, it was back. It had grown in size and power since last time. Thor raised his head, he looked at the beast. "Come on uncle, show me your power."

"Don't call me uncle." Thor responded. "I can take him."

"You're barely able to walk." Sif said.

"No matter, I must stop him." Thor responded, the wolf attacked the tired Thor. Scratched his bare chest with his claws, Korra and Sif attacked but were shoved aside by Fenris. The wolf continued to attack Thor who could barely defend himself. Then, thunder and lightning was heard, Fenris stopped his attacked and looked at the sky.

"Impossible." Fenris said, knowing that Thor was too weak to summon the rain and lightning. Then a golden lightning bolt hit Fenris in the chest, burning his fur away. Thor fell on the snow, quickly did Sif and Korra ran to his aid.

A figure came down with the lightning, striking the wolf once again. A golden hammer was raised, striking the wolf in the head.

"Who dares to strike the mighty Thor?!" It asked. "WHO DARES TO…"

He continued to strike Fenris, unrelenting hammer strikes and lightning bolts hit the wolf. Never did the attack stop; flesh and blood began to jump into the air. The golden hammer kept with its strike, the wielder kept punching with his mighty fist.

"…STRIKE THE MIGHTY THOR?!" The warrior yelled, he continued with his barrage of attacks. He did not stop until the mighty Fenris Wolf was reduced into a burned skeleton. He stood up and faced the trio. "My oath brother!"

"Bill!" Thor yelled with joy, his oath brother had come in Asgard's need.


	5. The Avatar's Request

Chapter 4 – The Avatar's Request

* * *

**Vanaheim, Asgard**

There he stood, on top of the cooked bones of the Fenris Wolf, the second God of Thunder. Beta Ray Bill had returned from deep space, he had come in the aid of the gods.

"Bill! Ye have returned!" Thor yelled with a tired voice.

"Mighty Thor, thy art injured!" Beta Ray Bill said with a concerned voice. "I heard Heimdall's Horn, and something told me to come back. What happened? Where's All-Father Odin?"

"All-Father Odin is dead…: Thor said with saddened voice, Korra looked at him. Memories of this father's death still haunt him to this day.

"I am sorry." Beta Ray Bill responded. "But I have come to aid thee, Mighty Thor, my oath brother. Just tell me what or who to strike with mighty Stormbreaker."

"Thank you, Bill, but for now we rest. We have won…for now." Thor said, he was helped by Sif and Korra to walk towards the gates of Vanaheim.

It was nighttime, it seemed that the Asgardian race had earned more time to rest, but Thor knew that the end was coming. He stood alone in a balcony overlooking the city of Vanaheim, the last remaining stronghold of the gods. Thor had cladded himself in his Battle Armor, much stronger and resilient than his Combat Vest and God Cloth; he hadn't used the battle armor since he had ventured into the Underworld with Hercules. Korra walked in, she saw Thor standing alone in the balcony, and the full moon and the lights of bonfires illuminated his tired face.

"Thor?" Korra asked as she walked towards the Lord of Asgard, he didn't respond but acknowledge her presence by turning his head and smirking. "You okay?"

"I don't know, Korra. So many things have happened…so many of my oldest friends have died…" Thor said. "In all, I feel…unworthy, even the Odinforce agrees with me since it has left my body."

"Thor, that's not true and that force thingy is wrong, you have done all you could, even gods can't do everything at once." Korra responded.

"As the God of Thunder I had the responsibility of keeping Earth safe, to keep you safe, now as king I have to protect all of Asgard, but I could not. Sometimes…I wish I had the wisdom of my father, he would've known what to do." Thor said.

"Odin…he was wise but…you are king now. You have to make your own path." Korra said, realizing how much she sounded like Tenzin. She scared herself.

"Wise words coming from someone so relentless." Thor said, poking fun on what Korra had realized. The smile on his face made Korra know that she had succeeded in cheering him up. "But you have given me an idea."

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"Father obtained knowledge supreme when he drank from the well of Mimir, maybe I could re-do his steps, but in order to do that I would have to meditate in the tower of the All-Father." Thor said. "But that would mean…"  
"What?" Korra once again asked.

"I would have to leave, all of you." Thor said.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"As King I can't leave the people of Asgard alone, I am Asgard itself now." Thor said, and then he got another idea. "Tell the others to meet me at city square."

Korra didn't know what Thor was planning but nonetheless she nodded and left the room. Thor had already planned on what to do, but what saddened him the most is that he would probably never see them again, for the end approached even closer.

* * *

**City Square, Vanaheim, Asgard**

"People of Asgard…brothers! I am afraid I am going to tell thee grim news." Thor said to his people, Beta Ray Bill and Korra stood by his side. "I'll be leaving thee, for something else calls my attention."

The people started to talk; they wondered where would their king, their All-Father, go in such drastic times.

"I will be heading towards the Tower of the All-Fathers, and search for a solution. A way to prevent Raganrok, in my absence I will make Mighty Beta Ray Bill thy king in stay. All hail Beta Ray Bill!" Thor yelled.

In the crowd, Volstagg raised his hammer high. "All Hail Might Beta Ray Bill!" He yelled in glory, and everybody else followed suit.

Thor turned to Bill, who was blown away by Thor's decision. He didn't know what to say, he had been given complete control of the Asgardians. "My oath brother, lead them into their final battle. Make me proud." Thor said as he placed his armored hand on his shoulder.

"Count on me, All-Father Thor." Beta Ray Bill said, he stepped forward and raised Stormbreaker high in the air. The Asgardians cheered for their glorious commander. Thor turned to Korra, she was happy but sad at the same time, and Thor walked towards her.

"Promise me something." Korra said.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"Make it back in one piece?" Korra requested Thor, he smiled. His only respond was grabing her with his armored arms and placing his lips with hers. For a moment, it seemed to be like when they first kissed in the South Pole…Thor tried to enjoy for possibly this would be the last time they would be together.

Thor turned around; he swung his broken hammer, Mjolnir, high and flew into the Snow Mountains far ahead, outside Vanaheim. Korra stood there; she looked at the God of Thunder leaving into the night sky.

"Avatar Korra." Beta Ray Bill said, Korra moved her head to see the honorable warrior from space. He who had been worthy of lifting Mjolnir and had become a god himself.

"Yeah?" Korra asked.

"Here." Beta Ray Bill handed her a sword, Korra took it not wanting to be rude in rejecting it. "Thor told me to give thee this. It is a sword that Odin himself had found in a realm known as Avalon, he said that like Mjolnir only the worthy could wield it."

Korra eyes widened when he finished saying that sentence, she was holding the sword. Did it mean…

"There is history behind that blade, and All-Father Thor had instructed me to tell it to thee before the great battle." Beta Ray Bill said, Korra though deeply while she looked at the sword.

"Tell me everything." Korra said.

* * *

**Tower of The All-Fathers**

The tower of the All-Fathers. Built by Odin and his brothers themselves, it stood high. An obelisk dedicated to Odin, Villi and Ve themselves but also dedicated deeply to Bor Burison and Buri The First Asgardian. Thor sat on the snowy ground in front of the steps into the tower. He had summoned his trusty war goats, Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr to take him there since Mjolnir was not in flying capable conditions. He sat there, with his eyes closed, he tried to meditate. He tried to remember all those lessons that Tenzin and the Acolytes had given him when he was in Air Temple Island, but he could not. All of those deaths, battles and cities ravaged plagued his mind. Thor was haunted by the memory of his mother, Frigga. He wasn't even there to protect her from the blades of the trolls, he wasn't there to save his brother for the golden mistletoe arrows from ripping into his heart, and he wasn't there to save Asgard.

The constant reminder of failure ravaged his mind; he was being ripped apart mentally. He sought the knowledge and wise sense of his father, Odin. But had this been a failure too? He opened his eyes and punched the ground in anger. Had he failed once more? Then suddenly, a light came down before him.

"King Thor?" The light asked.

"Who are thee?" Thor asked the light.

"I am what it is and what once was." It said, Odin's ravens, Munin and Mugin appeared out of nowhere and they sat on the light. The flashing light then took shape, the shape of an Asgardian boy.

"You are…you are…" Thor said.

"You seek the wisdom and knowledge of the All-Father, but you don't know where to start, do you?" The energy said.

"Indeed." Thor responded.

"Come then, come with me to…" The Light Boy began to say.

* * *

**Yggdrasil, The Tree of Life**

"…Yggdrasil." The boy of light finished saying.

"The Tree of Life, why have you brought us here?" Thor asked.

"Knowledge is what you seek; eternal knowledge is what I show you." The light boy said as he moved and showed the Well of Mimir.

"The Well of Mimir, this is where Odin gave one of his eyes for Knowledge supreme." Thor said as he beheld the legendary well.

"Aye, you must follow the same steps Odin took long ago." The boy of light said.

Thor walked towards the well, and looked inside of it.

"It is dry." Thor said.

"You look with your eyes, if you sacrifice your sight you will be able to see beyond, the sight of sights." The boy of light said. Thor looked at the well once again, the emptiness of it made Thor think that it was useless but he had to do what it was necessary to save Asgard.

"Very well." Thor said. He raised both his hands to his face, towards his right eye. He held the pain within him; he had plucked out his right eye and had tossed it inside the well. He panted in pain…"It is still dry!"

"That sacrifice is worthless, Odin has already done so. You must go beyond Odin." The boy of light said, Thor frowned but he knew he had to do it. He once again raised his hands towards his face, to his left eye.

He threw his left eye down the well. Light began to engulf the well's interior and holy water began to come out of it. Thor stood up, he was blind. Munin and Mugin flew to his shoulders, they would be his eyes. He turned to the well and drank from it. In one single drink he was engulfed with memories and knowledge, the knowledge beyond all.

"You have gone beyond Odin, but there is one more thing to do, Lord Thor." The boy of light said, Thor turned to him.

"What is that?" Thor said, he was still panting from the trauma of ripping both of his eyes.

"You have to go beyond what is All-Father, to be beyond Gods and men. Beyond the Skyfathers, you must learn the Runes, with them and the eternal knowledge of the well you will worthy of having the limitless power of the Odinforce." The boy of light said. "You must die to be reborn."


	6. The Rune King

Chapter 5 – The Rune King

* * *

**Yggdrasil, The World Tree**

"Become greater than the All-Father, greater than the Skyfathers? How will I accomplish that?" Thor asked the humanoid looking energy. It hovered over Thor, who had taken his eyes to be bestowed knowledge supreme from the Well of Mimir.

"You must become a sacrifice of yourself to yourself; you must die in order to be reborn." The boy of light said. Thor looked at a branch of the World Tree; he must do what is necessary.

And so did the God of Thunder hanged himself. Long ago, Odin had done the same process. The Skyfather had given his left eye for eternal knowledge and had hanged himself for nine days and nights, eating no food and drinking no mead. He hanged until he was at death's maws; he then was blessed with the power of the runes.

Like his father before him, Thor hanged from the tree in search for hidden knowledge. The knowledge of the runes, the magic called Absolution by the Northern People. It could predict the future, and throw magic spells over the present.

Thor still hanged, just like his father before him. Uniting much more in spirit and understanding each other more than they ever had before. Similar to a man and his first son, only now is he able to understand the connection between father and son, or that of a king and his kingdom.

The magic of the runes and the wisdom of the Well of Mimir give Thor the power to know the past, to control the present and to guide the future. Now Thor is capable of seeing pass the veil of time, beyond the knowledge of the gods. As a mortal, Thor understood the life, technology and wisdom of man. He sees through all, man and animal. The God of Thunder sees beyond quantum structure, things that both men and gods did not understand, beyond the architecture of cosmos…until arriving at the Gun-Ginap.

He sees the relationship between man and gods, father and son, creator and destroyer. Only though destruction there is resurrection. Now he knows what he has to do…

…and he refuses.

"NOOO…I can't!" Thor yelled as he began to break the chains in his neck.

The runes show the future everything, of men and beasts…of all the leaves in a tree. He sees all the acts, the seen and the unseen. All the battles won and lost. Now he knows why Odin sent him to Earth as a mortal man, he is the seed of his father's great plan to end the cycle. He sees the end of all things, and the role he has to take.

"Nooo…I can't." Thor said as he fell onto the ground, onto the roots of the World Tree.

"And so you will die." The boy of light said. "Death comes to us all…and gives us wings."

* * *

**Hel**

Thor was now in Hel, surrounded by the frozen dead. He himself was dead, his body looking frail and weak. Thor tried to crawl but couldn't.

"Mine." Hela said smiling for she now had Thor's immortal soul. Thor drew a rune symbol in the snow…

"Faatheer..come to me…" Thor said with a weak, almost soulless voice. Then it all began to shake, Hela was surprised. A light began to envelope Thor's being…and it grew bigger and bigger.

"_**THIS SOUL IS NOT FOR YOU! YOUR DAYS HAVE COME TO AN END, HELA! WE LEAVE NOW, WE LEAVE FAR FROM THIS REALM OF THE DEAD! WE LEAVE BEYOND THE MOUNTAINS WHERE NOT EVEN THE SPIRITS FLY OVER!**_" Odin's soul yelled with power as he held his son in his arms.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

"Father….where…?" Thor said, he had awoken by the caw of the ravens. He sat and with the ravens did he looks around, it was all pitch black. When he turned his head to see the only glow of light did he became astounded…

"_**We witness your deeds, Thor, Lord of Asgard, King of the Gods who has traveled beyond death. Worthy of our notice, we give you our blessing.**_" The enormous celestial being said, it looked like an Asgardian but Thor knew that it was not. He was surrounded with beings similar in shape and appearance.

"'Those Who Sit Above In Shadow' you are a great mystery to my people, a mystery that was never explained, and is barely even whispered." Thor said, he was still blind and used the ravens as his eyes. "Now I know you and I see through you."

"I now have sight beyond sight; your shadows could no longer cloud my eyes. Great gods of Old." Thor said.

"_**If you know who we are as you claim…what shall you do with this knowledge? You cannot understand what you have no context for and we see beyond you. You are nothing to us more than…**_" One of the beings said but was interrupted.

"…Than a toy is to a child? Children that is all you are. You sit and watch you who laugh and smile at our lives and deaths. You feed on us! I KNOW you!" Thor yelled.

"_**And we know YOU…we know your fate, you are no threat to us.**_" The supreme being said.

"You have seen my kind live a never-ending cycle, but those times are done. I have become something you have ever dreamed possible." Thor said.

"_**We know all outcomes, past, present and future.**_**" **The chief being said.

"No! This time is different! My father saw a way to hide me from your manipulations. You have seen the strength and courage of the gods! But NOT of mortal men. I have lived and experienced as one of them and their ways of life flow through me!" Thor revealed.

"_**Really? This could be interesting.**_" The Chief being said.

"I have had ENOUGH of you." Thor said, he turned his back to them. "Farewell!"

Thor opened his eyes, revealing the power of not only the runes and of the well…but also of the Odinforce at its full capacity. No longer needing his eyes to see, for he did not need them.


	7. Sons of Odin

Chapter 6 – Sons of Odin

* * *

**Vanaheim, Asgard**

It was a quiet day in Vanaheim, it had been hours since Thor's departure and the uneasiness of any attack plagued upon the warriors. As king, Beta Ray Bill stood on the gates of the city, guarded with the last remaining Valkyries. Sif was armoring the last of the Asgardian warriors. Everybody seemed to be getting ready for war…and death. Korra sat on a bench in the streets of the city, close to the main gates. She didn't know if Thor was ever coming back in time, the day began to die and the night was rising. The moon light gave her more power because of her Water Tribe origin, but even the moon's light did not seem to help her get over her worry.

If this was to be the end of the Asgardians and possibly the mortal realm, she had stand in with them. She represented Earth and all of its inhabitants, for she was the Earth Spirit reincarnated into a human, Korra was to protect all of the nine realms. But could she? Ragnarok was the destiny of the gods, the end of all. Could she stop fate? The end is nigh.

* * *

**All-Father's Tower**

Thor teleported back to the All-Father's Tower, he had used the Runes to bring him back to the Asgardian plane of existence.

"The All-Father's Tower, we have returned." Thor said as he looked at his surroundings, his glowing eyes brightening the air full of ashes. "My brother has been here."

The tower had been brought down, and Thor's goats had been eaten alive. "My goats…their bones have been broken in order for them not regenerate." Thor said.

"You could easily bring them back to life." The boy of light said.

"No, the end approaches, it would be cruelty to bring them back just for them to die again." Thor said as he moved over to the cliff. It was snowing, a blizzard had fallen over Asgard…the coldest day of all…Ragnarok is here. "I have loose ends to fix."

"What do you mean, Thor?" The boy of light asked, smiling because he already knew what Thor wanted.

"We are heading towards Valhalla and pay a visit to my brother." Thor said as he raised his right arm and was engulfed in rune magic and teleported away.

* * *

**Valhalla, Asgard**

Thor arrived on a modified Valhalla, modified in Loki's image. Gone were the statues of Odin, the Einherjar and the brave gods of Asgard, replaced with those of giants and monsters.

"Valhalla has been rebuilt in Loki's image. The fool thinks he is lord of the gods. My people still stand in Vanaheim . They await the final battle, they will not hold." Thor said.

"Yet, if this is a cycle, how could they ever have a final battle?" The boy of light asked.

"Hahahahahahahah!" The voice of Loki sounded across the empty streets of Valhalla. "Long have I been controlling your enemies, through sweet words or sharp spells, reviving them from oblivion or far-off worlds."

The mighty Mangog ripped through the streets; he had been released by Loki in order to kill the remaining Asgardians and Thor. The monster charged towards the Rune Lord, with its rage high.

"Well, I know a spell to catch a witch and turn her into the wind…and I know a spell to bottle this being and to empty this bottle as well." Thor said as he stopped Mangog on his tracks with one hand, he had placed his armored hand on Mangog's forehead. A rune symbol came out of it.

The beast began to glow through its armored skin; light of awesome power began to engulf its inner being. Mangog exploded into nothingness and became…air.

"Be at peace beast." Thor said as he blew the air away, ending Mangog's rage once and for all. "Brother! Loki, show yourself! We shall settle your grudge now!" Thor yelled.

"What spells does my strong armed brother speak of?" Loki said as he appeared. "What are these spells that I do not know? I who have raised Surtur from beyond, I who have commanded such beasts as Durok and syphoned the magics of Mangog, I who toppled the walls of Asgard and rebuilt them! What are these spells?"

"You know what they are." Thor responded.

"Runes! Where did you learn the magic of the runes? I'm shocked, Thunderhead, shocked…and proud. You'll be learning to read next?" Loki taunted.

"I know now your secrets and pity you for them. I pity the power that now compels you…" Thor said.

"Oh please!" Loki yelled, as he landed in-front of Thor, holding his replica of Mjolnir. It was full of powerful magics. "You come here to destroy what I have rebuilt! I never wanted to destroy Asgard, but to rule it! To unify it! When I vanquish those who still stand in Vanaheim, my rule will be complete and things will be set right!" Loki said with anger.

"You cannot stand against me." Loki said his words full of poison.

"I can, and will…against you and your army." Thor calmly said.

"My army? Oh, you think you know of my forces, don't you? You don't even have the slightest idea." Loki said.

The God of Mischief and Fire snapped his fingers; the statues on the wall began to move. The monsters carved of stone began to shake…they began to take life! The ogres jumped from the wall in order to attack the Rune Lord.

Thor made a force field around him, knocking the brutes back. The energy propelled by Thor made the ogres dizzy and scared.

"You're going to make this difficult aren't you?" Loki asked.

"Impossible." Thor said as he raised his hand, a rune symbol appeared out of it.

Then suddenly, Thor released an energy attack that leveled everything around. The statues and parts of the city of the slain were leveled by such ferocious attack, the power of the Odinforce and Runes was incredible. Loki had been protected from the blast thanks to Thor for he had created a force field around the God of Fire.

"H-how? The magic of the runes? The Odinforce?" Loki asked as he was on his knees.

"Only after you had lost everything…can you do anything." Thor responded.

"W..why? I rebuilt our father's home…Asgard. Valhalla is mine!" Loki yelled, his voice sounding less…commanding. "I never wanted it gone…I saw what it could be..MINE! Why!?"

"I have walked the same path as Odin." Thor began saying. "I have destroyed myself and been reborn. I know the unknowable, I see the unseen."

"I know why and how you've done these evils. And it matters not." Thor said, his voice rising. "What happens NEXT is all that matters."

"You must be punished. You have taken the lives of many brave men." Thor said, his eyes glowing ever more radiantly. "So your punishment shall be to become less than a man."

Thor extended his arm and grabbed Loki by the head. He began to scream, yelling for mercy, but Thor would have none of it. The Rune Lord began to pull Loki's head, he pulled it so high that it came out of he's body. But was being kept alive by Thor's power…the power of the Runes.

"You shall come with me, brother, for ye shall witness the end." Thor said as he held Loki's head.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean Thor?" The boy of light asked, wondering what would be Thor's next move. Head onto battle like the Shadow Gods wanted or fine another way.

"Ragnarok will come…and it will come by my hand." Thor revealed.


	8. Farewell, Brave Asgardians!

Chapter 7 – Farewell, Brave Asgardians!

* * *

**Jotunheim, Asgard**

Thor sailed on top of the ship of the gods, the last remaining vessel of the Asgardians. He had summoned it with the Odinforce, and had sailed from Valhalla all the way to Jotunheim. He had to make one final arrangement before bringing the end to the Shadow Gods. He left the ship and walked through the air. Fire Demons and all the varieties of giants fought each other to get the hammers made by Surtur in the peak of the volcano. Thor looked at the volcano and walked towards it.

The master demon reborn, Surtur, stood in the magma pit; he forged Uru hammers made from Mjolnir's mold. Fire Demons got their share, leaving to ravage all of the nine realms. Surtur stood once he noticed Thor's presence.

"**Lord of Asgard, it is good to see thee.**" Surtur said and he smiled.

"Surtur." Thor plainly replied.

"**So what should we do, All-Father?**" Surtur asked. "**Shall we crush the world as we fight? Or shall we smite the stars?**"

"There will be no battle, fire giant. Only restitution." Thor said.

"What?" Loki's head said. "No battle? He killed Odin! You are weaker than I ever thought possible! He killed our father, and you don't want revenge?"

"Speak not, foul Loki, you are the one who set him free and made a deal with him. I would toss you into the volcano if I didn't think your cold soul would freeze it over." Thor responded, he turned around as he placed Loki's head by his belt of strength.

"Re-forge my hammer Surtur, make Mjolnir whole again. This is all I ask." Thor said as he extended his broken mallet forward.

"**What?**" Surtur asked with surprise.

"You could do that yourself Thor, why come here?" The boy of light asked.

"It is only fitting, he who killed my father, he who is the greatest and strongest enemy of the gods, will restore our greatest weapon using the mold that brought about the end of times…and the beginning of this journey." Thor answered.

"Very good, you do have the wisdom of Odin." The boy of light said.

"**If I restore Mjolnir, would you not strike me down with it?**" Surtur asked.

"No, how could I if it is in your hands? You have my word as the Lord of Asgard, that I myself will blast a trail for you to Valhalla and Vanaheim to which you can lay waste!" Thor yelled.

"What?! What are you doing? I'm the evil one, Thor, and I only wanted to control our world not to destroy it! For the love of our father, don't do this! Surtur will lay all to waste, there will be nothing left!" Loki's head pleaded.

"Nothing left but a final glorious battle, a final clash that will not pale in repetition that shall last a final deed in the history of all things!" Thor yelled, with emotion in his voice.

"Truly you have learned the meaning of your fate." The boy of light said. Mjolnir was placed on its mold once again.

"**Hahahahahahaha! The word of the Asgardian Lord is his bond!**" Surtur yelled happily. "**I shall have my day!**" The fire demon master hammered Mjolnir into the mold, fixing and repairing all of the cracks and broken pieces.

"**For the Lord of Asgard, my finest forging! Once my undoing, it is now my greatest source of pride! If ever it strikes me down, I will be pleased to take my death from it!**" Surtur said as he handed the shining, repaired, Mjolnir back to Thor.

"That is not to be your fate. Mjolnir shall not be your end; you will have no such honor." Thor said, and then he pointed towards the horizon, the skies dark and gloomy. "Lead your armies to my land and give them a final day that shall shake the heavens and hells."

Thor raised his hammer high and forced a mighty blast from it, it broke through land and sea, through space and realm. It opened a fast road from Jotunheim towards the last fort of the gods.

"**Come my giants and demons, come and march towards Ragnarok! Towards the final battle, towards the end of the gods!**" Surtur said as he took out his sword, Twilight, and led his armies through the trail that Thor had made for him.

* * *

**Valhalla, Asgard**

Thor teleported to Valhalla to see of the destiny that awaited Vanaheim, he walked across the sky holding both his hammer and Loki's head.

"Look brother, look at you've done to Asgard! Father should have favored me, not you! I would have never have let this happen, damn you brother!" Loki's head screamed in anger.

"Look." Thor responded as he held Loki's head high.

"Fenris." Loki said, his words sounding astounded. The gigantic wolf had once again changed; he had become huge and was more serpent-like. The Fenris Wolf began eating the planets and stars.

"He fulfills his destiny, he swallows all that remains." Thor said.

"But now the cycle will begin anew. All your effort is for naught, and those who sit above in shadow laugh at your deeds." The boy of light said.

"Nay, I have one last deed." Thor said.

* * *

**Vanaheim, Asgard**

"They are coming!" An Asgardian warrior screamed. Everyone tensed a little; this is it, no going back.

"Hold ye shields and ye swords prepare thy armor and helmets for this day men shall die!" Beta Ray Bill yelled, everybody cheered with his words. Korra had equipped herself with some Asgardian armor; it covered her chest, arms and legs. With her was the sword given to her by Thor, Excalibur.

"Ragnarok…" Korra whispered. "…Thor come back…"

* * *

**Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life**

Thor appeared in the roots of the Tree of Life, Yggdrasil. He walked through the roots, holding Loki's head, when he saw a mantle making machine. It stretched all the up to the tip of the tree.

"Thor, Son of Odin, Son of Gaea, Son of Frigg, Son of Asgard, Son of Earth. You have no power here." The Norns said as they appeared behind the Rune Lord. "We knew this day from the beginning, and it will not come to pass. You cannot destroy the fate already woven."

"Ha! You fool, you cannot challenge the fates!" Loki laughed.

"They are right; I cannot change what has been written. I haven't the power for that." Thor said.

"Then you have failed, another cycle will come to pass, a new Asgard begins…a world that will be a pale imitation of the world it replaces…" The boy of light said.

He looked at Loki and to the boy of light, he then extended his hand. "Look brother, this tapestry records all of time, all of fate. The higher you go the further back in time you are. These are the threads the fates so proudly weave for us."

Thor then walked to his left, and he looked at the back of the tapestry.

"But look here, behind the tapestry, a single line of thread leads back into the loom, it connects to the beginning. This thread is not a single line, but a circle." Thor said. The Fates, or Norns, took notice of what Thor said.

"No! No! It's not fair; they gave this power to us…to us!" They yelled together. "Don't take it away!"

"Oh no, don't do this Thor, please! For the sake of all things!" Loki pleaded.

"Yes, you do see a way." The boy of light said as he smiled.

* * *

**Vanaheim, Asgard**

The forces of Surtur had entered Vanaheim, the Asgardians battled the alliance of demons and monsters. The battles raged through the entire city, giants fell from the slashing power of swords. Gods died as demons smacked them with their uru hammers, all of it was is now being destroyed. The war in heaven was now entering its highest peak.

Beta Ray Bill, Sif, Korra and Volstagg held their ground together, slaying any monster that drew to close. Stormbreaked unleashed thunder and lightning at the demons, Excalibur ripped through air, rock, metal and flash. Korra had never been in a battle like this, but in the time before the battle she had been instructed by Sif in how to use a sword. The Asgardians began to be outnumbered, Volstagg was stabbed in the back as he slayed a Storm Giant, Sif was hit in the back with fire arrows as she brought an end to a fire demon. Tyr and Vidar both were killed by Surtur, but they both had used their divinity to wound the fire demon. The remaining Valkyries fought on, blood fell on the ground, bodies littered the battlefield.

"Ahhhhhh!" Beta Ray Bill screamed as he swiped several giants and demons away with his power. Korra retreated back to him.

"Final stand?" Korra asked him.

'Give them what they came for!" Beta Ray Bill yelled. Then suddenly they were both surrounded by a bolt of gold lightning that had appeared out of nowhere. They were gone, out of sight but the battle…the twilight of the gods continued.

* * *

**Deep Space**

"_Beta Ray Bill, my friend and oath brother._" Thor's voice was heard in the vacuum of space.

"Thor! What is happening? Where's Korra?" Beta Ray Bill asked the voice of Thor.

"_It is the end of my people. I cannot allow you to die with us. Despite your oath." _Thor said.

"No! Let me fight! Let me stay!" Beta Ray bill yelled.

"_Go back with your people, Bill. Without you and my friends on Earth, there would be no one to remember us, no one to tell tales of our deeds._" Thor said.

"But…" Bill tried to say.

"_Go with my love and blessing. Go now and honor us with my memory._" Thor said.

"Yes…I don't like this…but…I understand." Beta Ray Bill said, understanding what Thor told him. He will remember his oath brother forever.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Korra found herself inside a room that looked like Air Temple Island, but it couldn't be since there were no doors or windows. She walked through the small room, she was utterly confused.

"Korra." A voice was heard behind her, she turned to see Thor standing in the middle of the room.

"Thor?" Korra asked, Thor smiled at the sight in front of him.

"You look like an Asgardian warrior." Thor said.

"Where are we?" Korra asked once again.

"Far away from Asgard, far away from death." Thor said as he got closer to her.

"Your eyes…" Korra said as she noticed Thor's glowing eyes.

"Despite everything, my promise of staying at thy side…of never leaving…I can't let you stay." Thor said.

"What? No, let me go back! Let me fight with your people." Korra demanded.

"I can't let that happen…I can't let you die with us." Thor said. "Korra…this is our destiny and I love thee too much to let you die."

"But…" Korra said.

"I am sorry…" Thor said as he kissed Korra one last time. "Farewell…Avatar Korra."

Thor banished, everything around began to fall. The room began to disappear.

"_Never Forget…_" Thor's voice was heard one last time. The room disappeared, replaced with a white space.

"Good bye…Thor…" Korra said, her eyes began to fill with tears. Thor was now gone from her life…forever.

* * *

**Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life**

Thor opened his eyes, he had said his farewells, and even if it hurts him to do so, especially to her…He looked at the loom and raised his hammer high. The full might of the Runes, the Odinforce and of Thor's own life force were now inside the hammer. Thor was ready to deliver one last God Blast…

"_**Hold, Thor! We see your deeds and you have won our respect and our honor! We are witnesses of not only your power but of your wisdom as well!**_" One of the Shadow God said as they all appeared to stop Thor from destroying the loom and the World Tree. "_**You have seen our game and you call us on it. You have bested us and for that we are in awe!**_**" **The Chief Shadow God said.

"_**We will grant you that which no other has been granted.**_" Another Shadow God said.

"_**Come with us! Join us above, sit with us and be a god of gods.**_" The Chief Shadow God proposed.

"You are too late and your respect means little to me and to my fallen comrades! You 'Gods of Gods' like a child in front of a punishment after doing something wrong do you offer your apologies too late!" Thor yelled at the shadow Gods. "I come as your doom!"

"This is the end for all of us, the cycle ends here!" Thor yelled as he brought Mjolnir down into the loom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Fates screamed. Loki was screaming in fear.

The Tree of Life cracked, a massive hole was made in its center. The power of Thor had destroyed the tree itself, and it had begun to suck everything back inside of it. Thor stood still as the worlds…the eight divine realms were being sucked inside the tree. Thor closed his eyes…it was the end. And that way…

…there would be peace and honor for the brave Asgardians.

The tree then was sucked into itself, bringing an end to Asgard and the gods. To all and to everything, the Asgardian Realm was no more.

Thor had defeated the Shadow Gods and destiny itself. He brought honor back to his people and ended the cycle of the Ragnarok. For Thor now…he had become one with all. His powers already used, and his strength barely there he decided to enter the slumber of the gods…probably forever. His story comes to a close for he has left a great mark on Earth, to be never forgotten. He will be forever remembered not only as a god or hero but as a man too. The hammer had come down one last time.

Farewell, God of Thunder…return to the gods high above.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Thor opened his eyes; he had been asleep only for about two hours since he saw Asgard come to its end. Something was off; he stood up from the wooden floor. This looked like the halls of Valhalla, but it was all destroyed.

"What is this place?" Thor asked himself as he walked towards a close by mirror. He was in his normal outfit and Mjolnir hanged to his belt, he wasn't wearing his battle armor anymore, and his face…his eyes were there. He didn't feel the Odinforce or the Runes within him anymore. "What is going on?"

"You better not ask, but just experience." A voice was heard behind him. He turn around and saw a man that looked a lot like Tenzin, but younger and didn't have that long goatee that his friend sported.

"Who are ye?" Thor asked the man.

"A friend, come with me." The man said, he then walked through a hall. Thor didn't know if he should follow him but something in that man made him trust him. Thor followed.

They soon arrived to a closed gate; it had Asgardian symbols…runes written on it.

"Go in." The man said.

"What?" Thor asked.

"Don't ask, just go in." He responded, the smile in his face was a warm one. Thor trusted him now, and so he walked in, greeted by a white light.

Thor's eyes widened, he beheld the halls of Vahallah full of people. The Einherjar and the warriors of Asgard were there, eating….feasting and laughing. "But…how…"

"Thor!" his name was called from the middle of the hall.

"Father?" Thor recognized the voice of his father and walked towards it.

What he found was something unbelievable, a table, long and wide was full of food and the ones sitting there waiting for him were his friends, brothers and the Avengers. Thor couldn't believe his eyes, in the extreme side of the table sat Odin. He called him to join him.

"My son, sit in my side." Odin said as he offered Thor the spot of the Crown Prince. Thor sat besides Odin…to his left sat Korra and to his front sat Balder.

"Good job, Thor." Balder said.

"Yeah, good job Thor!" Korra said as she hugged him. Thor was confused, but he didn't say anything.

Odin placed his hand on his shoulder, Thor looked at his father.

"Thank you, my son. All-Father Thor." Odin said. Thor smiled, he didn't know where he was or why this was happening but one thing was sure…

…he and his people have finally found peace.


End file.
